


Real Life Nightmare

by serenitykid7875



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened to Jemma between when Fury saved her and Fitz to when she and Fitz met the team at 'the playground'. This is that story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life Nightmare

The team were finally together again, minus Ward and plus Triplett; the team were having a hard getting over the fact that someone they had trusted so much could do the things that he had done. They all knew it would take some time for everything to get back to an almost normal and they were trying to make that happen. But there was one thing that over time was becoming concerning, Jemma Simmons. Jemma was afraid, every time the lab door opened she jumped; everyone was starting to notice, but every time some asked if she was all right she would say yes and go back to work. Skye was getting really worried, she even noticed that when Jemma went to bed she locked her door and normally no one locked their door. Jemma was starting to not eat as much and seemed like she wasn’t sleeping the necessary amount of sleep needed; it was starting to affect her work. 

Other than Skye noticing so did the rest of the team, but every time some tried to bring it up Jemma said she was fine and would leave the area or get back to work as if nothing was wrong. Triplett even noticed a difference; he knew Jemma the least amount of time and could tell that something was wrong. Fitz after he had started to heal noticed too; he and Jemma had talked about what had happened at the bottom of the ocean and both agreed that they loved one another, just not in the same way. Fitz knew that Jemma had fallen for Skye and he told her that one day she was going to be okay with it herself; he also told her that he understood and would always be there for her. 

So as Skye went to Coulson to talk about how worried she was about Jemma; she knew that she wasn’t the only one because she, Triplett, and Fitz had meet one night in the lab when everyone else was asleep to discuss what they could do for Jemma. They had decided to get Coulson involved which lead to this moment where Skye walked in to Coulson’s office to talk to him; while Triplett waited in the rec room and Fitz was in the lab with Jemma to make sure that at no point was she alone.

“PC we need to talk.” Skye said after she knocked and entered Coulson’s office.

“Sure Skye, what’s going on?” Coulson said as he closed a file on his desk.

“We are worried about Jemma.”

“We? Who’s the ‘we’?”

“Triplett, Fitz, and I are worried. Have you noticed how much she’s changed since she came back from wherever she and Fitz were with Fury after the whole Garrett and Ward incident?”

“Yes, but maybe she’s just got a lot on her mind.”

“We all do PC, but something is bothering her.”

“Maybe she’s just having some traumatic feelings after sinking in the ocean.”

“I think something else happened. She jumps when a door opens for God’s sake. Coulson something’s wrong.”

“I believe you Skye, but she hasn’t come to forward or ask for help. Why don’t you try talking to her? She would be more likely to talk to you than anyone else.”

“I can do that.”

“Let me know if there’s anything that I can do.”

“All right.”

Skye then went into the rec area where Triplett was waiting for her to find out what they were going to do. He knew that Skye was worried and with good reason, but he also knew that Skye probably would be more likely to get things out of Jemma than anyone else. So as he watched Skye approach he prepared himself for maybe having to talk to Skye about talking to Jemma herself.

“He wants me to talk to her.” Skye said as she walked over to Triplett.

“Okay. I’ll get Fitz to leave the lab if you can’t get her to come up here to the pods.” Triplett said agreeing with Coulson.

“Thanks. I know he too is worried. Maybe I’ll be able to get her to talk to me.”

“Come on let’s go down there, the sooner the better.”

“I agree.”

So Skye and Triplett made their way to the lab knowing that that was where Jemma would be this time of the day; Fitz and Jemma were working in the lab when they got down there. Fitz was working on one of the guns with his good arm, while Jemma seemed to be trying to focus on her samples.

“Hey Jemma, Fitz.” Skye said after she and Triplett entered the lab; had Jemma put a hand to her chest to calm her heart rate that had jumped up because she heard the door open suddenly.

“Hi Skye. What can we do for you?” Fitz said with a small smile.

“I wanted to know if Jemma wanted to have lunch with me.” Skye said as she stood next to Jemma and Triplett was next to Fitz.

“I really have a lot of work to do, but maybe we could have dinner together?” Jemma replied as she moved to inspect a slide under the microscope.

“Sure that’d be great.”

“Hey Fitz before we head in for that mission you want to get in some strength and combat training?” Triplett said to get Fitz out of the room. Fitz looked at Jemma for a minute, he knew what those two were doing and he wanted to be the one to help Jemma, but he realized he might not be the right person to help her.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Fitz said as he set down the gun he was working on and left with Triplett. Jemma continued working, but when the door opened to let Fitz and Triplett out of the lab Skye noticed her jump and then take a moment before getting back to work. Skye continued to monitor Jemma and Jemma didn’t notice that Skye wasn’t doing any work, but just watching her.

All of a sudden Jemma’s expression changed to one of fear at the sound of the door to the lab opening when Fitz had walked by with Triplett; Skye immediately noticed and moved a little closer to Jemma.

“Jemma?” Skye asked having a feeling she knew what Jemma was hiding she had seen that look before when she was at the orphanage and a child had been placed there after being taken from their family.

“I’m okay.” Jemma said knowing that Skye must have seen the look on her face.

“Jem you’re hiding something and I want you to know I’m here for you, we all are. All we want is for you to be okay.”

“I…I I am I just…just been…I don’t know.” 

Jemma stopped her work to remove her gloves and step away from the lab table; Skye noticed and moved to put a hand on Jemma’s shoulder and the other took one of her hand in hers.

“Jemma I just want to help.” Skye said as she gave Jemma’s hand a squeeze.

“I know that. I…I just…just don’t think I can…” Jemma said stuttering.

“Can what?”

“Can talk about it.” Jemma said with tears in her eyes as she looked Skye in the eyes.

“Come with me.” Skye said as she gently lead Jemma out of the lab, up the stairs, and over to her pod where the two of them sat down on the bed, “Jemma you can trust me. You know that. Don’t hold on to it. It will only hurt you more. I think I know what happened I could tell from the look of fear you had a minute ago in the lab. A couple of children came in with the same look when I was at the orphanage. I want to help, but I need to know who.”

Jemma then broke down beginning to sob; Skye wrapped her in a hug and was whispering words of comfort, she felt so bad for bring this up, but she wanted to be able to protect Jemma and the only way to do that would be to have her tell her who hurt her. Soon Jemma’s sobs turned into fewer tears and deeper breaths; Skye continued to whisper, but not as often, she still held Jemma close to her afraid that if she let go Jemma would start to sob again.

“He told me to never tell anyone or he’d get me fired or taken off the team.” Jemma said finally after some time of her just being in Skye’s arms calmed her.

“He’s a SHIELD agent?” Skye said getting angry that someone working for such a good place could do the horrible thing of hurting Jemma, but then she remembered Ward was working for a good team and still did things that hurt them.

“He was…he was a traitor, part of Hydra. I don’t know where he is now.”

“Did he do it when you were transferred from where ever Fury found you to the playground?”

“Yes, Fury found out he was a part of Hydra, tried to kill him, but he escaped.”

“Can you tell me his name?”

“Agent Jason Cobb, he was one of the lab guys when Agent Hand took over the plane when we were trying to get Coulson back.” Jemma replied softly before suddenly feeling like she was going to be sick and ran out of the pod and into the bathroom; Skye followed her knowing that she was going to need support. So as Jemma was throwing up Skye was rubbing circles on her back with one hand while her other hand held Jemma’s hair back.

“It’s going to be okay Jemma.” Skye said as she continued to rub Jemma’s back as Jemma sat near the toilet in case she needed to throw up again, “We will get him and when we do we’ll make him pay.”

“I just…feel so disgusted with myself.” Jemma said as she started to cry again.

“Jemma, what happened wasn’t your fault. He did that to you without your permission.” Skye said as she pulled Jemma into another hug.

“But I’ve had field training and combat practice I should have been able to do something…anything.”

“Jem there was nothing you could do. When men do things like what happened to you it’s their fault, they are the ones who did something wrong. And they shouldn’t have done it.”

Skye lead Jemma back into her pod, sat her on the bed, and pulled her close to her; she was trying to take all the pain away and make her feel safe as Jemma continued to cry.

“I’ve been having nightmares. It keeps happening.” Jemma said as she held on to Skye as if she were her lifeline, “I’m so tired, but I’m afraid to fall asleep and he’ll be there.”

“Oh Jemma, I wish that I could take that fear away from you. You didn’t deserve for that to happen, no one does. All I can do right now is be here and help you through it. I wish I could do more than that for you.” Skye said as she wiped away Jemma’s tears.

“It’s so hard to be in the lab, any lab.”

“I can’t even imagine it. But you are so brave for being able to go in to the lab and working anyway. And I’m so proud of you for being able to keep doing your job and for being able to tell me.”

“I’m so scared all the time Skye.”

“I wish I could tell you I know what you’re feeling, but I can’t. I can promise you that you don’t have to be afraid with team here. We will do anything to keep you safe, you know that right?”

“I do.”

“I know that it was hard for you to tell me, but I think it would be a good idea to tell the others.” Skye said as she looked Jemma in the eyes. Jemma was about to object to that idea, but Skye continued, “They will be able to keep you safer than I can. They care too Jemma you know that. I think everyone is worried about you. I know that you haven’t been sleeping, you also haven’t been eating, and you’re locking your door at night. What if something happens, like a fire near the pods? How are we going to get to you? Trust me with this. We want to help. They will be understanding about this Jemma. Hell I think Fitz and Triplett will go rogue separately to find Cobb and bring him to justice. Think about what Coulson would do if he knew. Or May, what do you think she’ll do to him?”

“Okay.” Jemma said agreeing with Skye, but she was still nervous about it, “Will you help me with it?”

“Of course I will. I’ll call a meeting now if that’s okay?”

“All right, it probably should be sooner than later or I might lose my nerve.”

Skye then kissed Jemma’s forehead before saying, “It’s going to be okay.” then headed out to tell the others that they needed to have a meeting.

Soon the team were in the rec area sitting in various spots; Skye was seated with Jemma on the couch; Coulson and Fitz were seated in the chairs nearby and Triplett and May were standing. They could tell that Jemma was nervous because she was fidgeting, but the only thing that could get her to stop fidgeting was when Skye wrapped an arm around her and whispered something in her ear.

“So do you guys want to start?” Coulson asked softly. The whole team could tell whatever they were about to hear was going to be hard; Jemma looked at Skye and then nodded.

“I know that everyone has noticed that Jemma hasn’t been herself and today she told me why and we want to share it with the rest of you.” Skye said starting, “Something happened between when Fury saved Jemma and Fitz to when we met them at ‘the playground’.”

“Okay, before you guys go any further I want to let you know we’ve become a lot closer and even though you’re newer Triplett, you guys mean a lot to me. And I know that this team means a lot to the rest of you. Jemma, whatever you’re about to tell us won’t change how we feel about you and that we are here for you no matter what, okay?” Coulson said. 

Jemma nodded that she understood before saying, “When Fitz and I were waiting for news about you guys, Fury had me working in the lab with Agent Cobb and a few other Agents at the hub to learn some more about the Hydra soldiers. You guys know how I can get when I want to learn something, so I was in the lab late the last night working after everyone…well almost everyone…well I didn’t know he didn’t leave…I was so focused on the samples I was looking at that I didn’t notice him.”

“Jemma, it’s okay breathe.” Skye said noticing that Jemma was talking so fast that she didn’t have time to breathe; Jemma then took a few slow breathes with tears shining in her eyes and a look of fear on her face. May and Triplett had changed to a rigid stance from anger, they both knew where this was going; they both were trying not to show too much emotion, the whole team had become a family and knowing that one of them was hurt angered them. Coulson was watching Jemma with a look of sorrow, he knew where it was going too and he felt as if he had failed one of his agents; Fitz had moved closer to Jemma and gently took one of her hands in his, all he wanted to do was take away the fear that he saw and the tears in her eyes.

“When you’re ready Jemma.” Fitz said softly as he gently squeezed her hand.

“Cobb was the one who hurt me. He ra…raped me.” Jemma finally said after nothing, but held breathes; Jemma then turned to Skye who immediately wrapped her in a hug as she began to sob.

“Oh Jemma.” Coulson said upset by the news. May and Triplett both shared a moment of complete anger that they let loose; May had a look that could kill as she punched a wall, while Triplett kicked a chair. Fitz looked like he could kill anyone that got in his way; Coulson looked angry for a moment before turning his anger in to sorrow.

“I’m sorry.” Jemma cried into Skye’s shoulder.

“Jemma, this was not your fault.” Triplett said as he moved to be in front of Jemma as she let go of Skye; he got down on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders before saying, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“You guys are all upset. It’s my fault.”

“But not at you. We wish that we could have prevented it. This is not your fault, it’s his. I know that I’m new to this team, but Jemma you are what makes this team a team. You’re the bravest, strongest, and most innocent.” Triplett then let go of Jemma and stood back up knowing that Fitz would want to talk to her.

“You are the reason this team is together Jemma. You believe in people, like me and like Skye. You have faith in us and that’s what brought us all together.” Fitz said as he held her hand.

“I’m sorry that that happened to you Jemma.” Coulson said as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Just wondering, but how did you know he was Hydra?”

“Fury found out the next day before I was dropped off at ‘the playground’. He almost killed Cobb, but he got away.” Jemma answered.

“He’s still out there?” May said with anger in her voice.

“Yes.”

“I’m going to go make a call.”

May then left the group and headed to the cockpit; Coulson knew that she was probably calling a couple of her contacts to see if one of them could track Cobb down and most likely kill him when they did find him.

“I know that you’ve been having trouble sleeping lately, so why don’t you go try to sleep.” Fitz said softly as he stood up.

“If it will make you feel safer I’ll sit outside your pod with one of my guns.” Triplett said as he helped Jemma stand.

“And I’ll stay with you.” Skye said knowing Jemma needed to be around people.

“I’d like all of that.” Jemma said as she still held on to Skye.

Coulson watched as the young ones left the rec area and headed toward the pods; he cared about them and knowing that one of them was hurt really upset him, so he headed to the cockpit to talk to May before she made her calls.

Later that day Jemma was still sleeping with Skye who was laying next her to make sure that she felt safe and not scared; Triplett was still sitting outside Jemma’s pod, while Fitz had decided to work on one of the night-night guns as he sat next to Triplett. Coulson had walked by a couple of times to make sure that everyone had everything they needed and to check on Jemma and make sure that she was okay; May had also checked on everyone after she made the phone calls to a couple of friends who promised to try and find Cobb, but to call her when they had him and for him to be alive when she and the team got there (even though some of them wanted to torture him a little).

A little before dinner Jemma woke to the feeling of some ones arms around her and at first it scared her, but then she opened her eyes to find Skye asleep holding on to her. She smiled to herself she had always wanted to know what it would feel like to have Skye holding her; Skye noticed Jemma’s little jump in fear and opened her eyes to find Jemma looking back at her.

“Hey.” Skye said softly.

“Hi.” Jemma whispered.

“You okay?”

“I’m okay, I was scared at first, but once I knew it was you it was okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay it was only a second or two of fear at first it was warm and safe feeling.”

“Good. If you want I can do it more often.”

“I’d like that. Skye…I…I like you a lot.”

“I like you too.”

“No I mean more than that.”

“And I mean that too.”

“Really?”

“Of course you’re beautiful Jemma. And I would be lucky to be with you.”

Skye then quickly gave Jemma a little kiss on the lips, but pulled back in fear that it would scare her; Jemma closed her eyes when Skye kissed her, but it was over too quickly for her liking and pulled Skye back for another kiss.

“That was amazing.” Skye said with a goofy smile on her face.

“Yes it was.” Jemma said with a smile.

“We’ll take this slow though, okay? I want you to feel safe and comfortable with this.”

“I agree and understand.”

Then there was a knock at the door, Skye got out of the bed to answer it; Triplett was at the door when Skye opened it.

“Yeah dinner’s ready when you guys are ready.” Triplett said.

“Thank you Trip.” Jemma said as she got out of bed.

“No problem girl. I got your back.”

“Come on you need to eat.” Skye said as she held out her hand for Jemma.

“Okay.” Jemma said as she grabbed Skye’s hand and they headed to the kitchen.

Jemma for once felt at ease and safe; the team were there for her and kept her safe. When one of May’s friends caught up with Jason Cobb they were notified and he was brought to them; Coulson and May had the privilege of interrogating him. After he confessed which they taped then they sent him and the tapes to the fridge where he was going to be locked up and interrogated some more to find out more about Hydra. Triplett became an official member of the team and was a great asset to them and SHEILD; Fitz was able to join Triplett in the field more often after he was completely healed. And they worked cases till they all decided that it’d be best to let some new agents have the opportunity to protect the world.


End file.
